Christmas Gifts
by TurquoiseTurtle22
Summary: When Ichigo,Ririn,Kurodo,and Kon leave,what gifts do Noba and Rukia give each other? A Rukia and Noba/Nova fanfic! Rated Kplus just in case.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters

**Pairing:** Noba and Rukia  
>_<p>

It was Christmas Eve night while Ichigo, Rukia, Ririn, Noba, Kurodo, and Kon sat in Ichigo's bedroom opening presents. Kon and Ririn were arguing as the stuffed lion lunged at Ririn but she easily punched him away, since she was in her human gigai.

"Would you guys be quiet for one minute?" Ichigo yelled.

"You all need to be quiet or Ichigo's family will hear us," said Rukia critically.

"I'm going to go buy some more presents, try not to be so loud."

"Ichigo! If I changed into the rabbit bag could I come with you?" Kurodo asked.

Ririn jumped up from the bed asked, "Could I come too?"

Kon folded his arms stubbornly, "I'm not going to come, because Ririn a mean _jerk_!" he said pointing a claw at her. "I'm just going to stay here with Rukia and Noba." He jumped up on Noba's shoulder with a smug look on his face.

"Nobody asked you to come, you idiot," Ririn scoffed.

"Are you asking for a fight?" questioned Kon accusingly.

"Just shut up already! Ririn, Kurodo are you coming or not? Ichigo asked.

"We're coming!" they said hurriedly already in their plush forms.

Ichigo closed the door behind him with Ririn and Kurodo stuffed in his pockets.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Rukia said relieved.

Noba nodded in agreement.

The room was quiet for a while until Kon broke the silence, "Why don't you guys talk at all!

Noba was sitting on the floor while his eyes were closed. Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's bed reading a book.

"Hello! Why won't you guys talk? RUKIA!" Kon said while jumping up on the bed trying to hug her. When he was half way there she grabbed him and threw him out the window.

_Come on you can do it…, Noba thought to himself. Just talk to her, you're running out of time, everyone will be back soon!_

It took a few minutes for Noba to gather up his confidence but he finally managed to speak to Rukia.

"Ummm… Rukia,"

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking down at him

_Rukia looks so beautiful… Speak you dimwit!_-Noba thought to himself again

"Oh, uh nothing's wrong but I got you a present…" he trailed off as he got out the delicately wrapped present from under the bed.

"That's so sweet of you." Rukia remarked while smiling.

"Here w-why don't you open it?" Noba stated, while his shaky hand gave her the present.

As Rukia opened the present Noba kept thinking to himself_- Stop staring at her like a love-stricken idiot; she's going to find out you like her if you keep looking like that._

When Rukia took off the wrapping paper she opened the box and inside of it was a lovely rabbit shaped necklace.

"It's beautiful, Noba!" she exclaimed.

"So are you," he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Noba replied quickly

"Thank you, Noba."

"S-so you like it?"

"I love it, the necklace is a great gift," she assured him "Well I have a gift for you too."

"You didn't need to get me one, you know," Noba replied while blushing.

_I'm so glad I'm wearing my mask, _He thought again

"Close your eyes."

Noba paused for a second then did as Rukia told him. She lowered the bottom part of his mask and placed a soft kiss on his lips. At first Noba was shocked but recovered quickly and kissed her back fiercely. After a minute they pulled back reluctantly. Noba's face was scarlet. Rukia's face was also wildly blushing.

Ichigo, Ririn, and Kurodo stood in the doorway gaping with their mouths wide open

Rukia smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"That was a great gift…" Noba said embarrassed, his face still burning.

_Wow…-_ Once again Noba thought to himself

"Bravo! Bravo! Rukia that was a brilliant present! Noba has been dreaming of a present like that from you for a while now!" Kurodo cheered. Noba's face turned even more red-if that was even possible.

"Shut up, Kurodo! They weren't supposed to see us!" Ririn yelled at him

Noba and Rukia sat there in awkward silence.  
>_<p>

**Author's Notes:** Well this was my first fanfiction ever. I hope you guys liked it! It's after Christmas but let's just say it's early for next year… :)


End file.
